Odcinek 6144
30 sierpnia 2011 23 lipca 2015 |reżyseria= Michael Stich |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Kay Alden Tracey Ann Kelly |producenci= Bradley Bell Mark Pinciotti Casey Kasprzyk Cynthia J. Popp Edward Scott Ron Weaver Rhonda Friedman |odcinki= 6143. « 6144. » 6145. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Gościnnie Streszczenie thumb|300px|Forresterowie świętują sukces ostatniej kolekcjiW domu mody "Forrester", Eric, Thomas, Marcus i Thorne składają gratulacje Hope z okazji zaręczyn. "Jest nasza dziewczyna", ogłasza Ridge na widok Hope. Eric podkreśla jednak, że młoda Logan nie jest dziewczyną, ale zaręczoną kobietą. Forrester senior całuje ją, zaś Marcus namawia Hope, by pochwaliła się pierścionkiem. Thorne podziela zdanie, że Hope jest piękną kobietą. Następnie podziwia jej pierścionek, któremu zaczynają się przyglądać pozostali. Eric stwierdza, że nie spodziewałby się niczego mniej wartościowego od Spencera. Ridge dochodzi do wniosku, że Hope znalazła dobrego Spencera. Hope dokuczliwie napomina Ridge'a, że nie powinien obrażać swojego przyszłego teścia. Wszyscy dyskutowali, jak bardzo zaręczyny Hope i pokaz kolekcji "Hope for the Future" przyciągnęły uwagę mediów i Internetu. Thorne sugeruje, że Hope zyskała czas na zaplanowanie ślubu. Ona natomiast zwraca się do Erica z pytaniem, czy jej ceremonia ślubna mogłaby odbyć się w jego domu, ponieważ zawsze tego pragnęła, odkąd była małą dziewczynką. Jest pewna, że Liam wkrótce będzie chciał się ożenić. Eric jest zachwycony i nie śmie protestować. Ridge prosi Hope o uwagę, gdy do pokoju wchodzą modelki, ubrane w kreacje z nowej linii. Gdy Loganówna dostrzega, że kilka projektów ma bardzo skrojone dekolty, prosi, aby zostały zmienione tak, by nie odsłaniały za wiele. Niebawem, Ridge ogłasza jej, że wkrótce wyruszy na konferencję prasową do Paryża. Hope jest podekscytowana, ale przypomina, że właśnie się zaręczyła. Forrester zaznacza, iż ważnym jest, aby odwiedziła Paryż jak najszybciej, by skorzystać z pozyskanego zainteresowania ich nową kolekcją. Ridge oznajmia, że lot odbęcie się, gdy tylko piloci Forresterów uzyskają plan lotu. Grupa zebranych przechodzi do omówienia także nowej kolekcji Steffy, którą Forresterówna postanowiła nazwać "Intymność". Ridge podkreśla, że choć Steffy nie uczestniczy w spotkaniu, Oliver przygotował wszystko i jest w stanie poradzić sobie z promocją która zalałaby Internet i media. Zespół przygląda się spotowi, w którym Steffy pozuje w bieliźnie w akompaniamencie muzycznym piosenki „Stop Being a Good Girl”. Po wyjściu Hope, Oliver, Marcus i Thorne rozmawiają o tym, jak różnią się od siebie kampanie Hope i Steffy. Eric zauważa, że przeniósł firmę do znacznie młodszej grupy demograficznej. thumb|300px|left|Rodzina i bliscy Liama gratulują mu zaręczynW domu Liama, Bill używa swojego klucza, aby wejść tam razem z Katie, Donną i Justinem. Spencer chce być bowiem pierwszym, który pogratuluje synowi jego zaręczyn. Informuje go, że został zasypany pytaniami ze strony reporterów, którzy spekulowali o zaręczynach Liama i Hope. Stwierdza żartobliwie, że to dobry materiał dla "Spojrzenia na modę", a nastęnie wyznaje synowi, jak bardzo jest z niego dumny za taką romantyczną propozycję. Bill sugeruje, że chciałby zrobić sesję zdjęciową i świętować, ale jego syn informuje, że Hope jest na ważnym spotkaniu w "Forresterze". Bill przechodzi do nawiązywania połączeń w celu organizacji zaręczynowej sesji zdjęciowej, ale Liam przypomina, że za sprawą oświadczyn nie planował szaleństwa medialnego. Bill okazuje synowi wyrozumiałość, po czym przytula go i proponuje sesję zdjęciową z udziałem całej rodziny. Gdy Liam kolejny raz odmawia, Donna i Katie zapewniają go, że żeni się z niezwykłą kobietą, po czym obie wychodzą. Gdy obaj Spencerowie zostają sami, ojciec przyznaje, że Liam i Hope przeżyli wiele w ciągu ostatniego roku. Liam w końcu wyznaje, że poprzednia noc należała do romantycznych. Wyjaśnił zaskoczonemu ojcu, że Hope chce poczekać z ich zbliżeniem do nocy poślubnej. Bill oświadcza, że jest gotów zorganizować im podróż prywatnym odrzutowcem na wycieczkę do Vegas, ale Liam stwierdza, że nie tego chce Hope. "Przepraszam, dzieciaku, nie wiem, co powiedzieć", mówi zrezygnowany Bill. Niespodziewanie rozbrzmiewa telefon Liama, który mówi ojcu, że to Hope. Bill żartobliwie sugeruje, że być może zmieniła zdanie, a gdy Liam odbiera telefon, narzeczona uprzedza go, że jest w drodze. thumb|300px|Steffy zwierza się matce na temat związku Hope i LiamaW swoim biurze, Steffy zdradza matce, że opuściła poranne spotkanie, ponieważ cała rodzina świętuje zaręczyny Hope. Taylor okazuje córce współczucie, ale Steffy stwierdza, że żal jej Liama. Dziewczyna informuje matkę, że w noc po zaręczynach, Hope opuściła dom Liama i udała się do matki. "Liam miał zamiar spędzić z nią intymne chwile, ale ona odmówiła mu", podsumowuje Steffy, zaś Taylor nie uważa, aby powściągliwość Hope wobec seksu była zła. Hayes martwi się myślą, że Steffy ponownie zapatruje się w niedostępnego mężczyznę. Córka Taylor twierdzi jednak, że martwi się o Liama. Obie kobiety sprzeczają się o korzyści płynące z oczekiwania na małżeństwo w zamian za intymność, podczas gdy Steffy czuje, że Hope używa Liama jako "urządzenia kontrolnego". Taylor nie zgadza się z tym i martwi się, że Steffy doznaje obsesji na punkcie życia seksualnego córki Brooke. Wzburzona Forresterówna przypomina, że Hope odrzuciła mężczyznę, który ją kochał. Taylor zaś przypomina córce, że to bardzo honorowe dla pary, jeśli jednogłośnie zgadzają się poczekać z czymś do dnia ślubu. thumb|300px|left|Hope informuje Liama o perspektywie wyjazdu do ParyżaW domu na klifie, Hope dociera do ukochanego, po czym ogłasza, że rodzina chce wysłać ją natychmiast do Paryża. Liam wydaje się być nieszczęśliwy, ale Hope wyjaśnia, że jej rodzina chce skorzystać z zainteresowania, które wyraziła prasa wobec najnowszej kolekcji. Liam zdradza, że jego ojciec również podsyca zainteresowanie mediów dzięki sesji zdjęciowej i rozpowszechnieniu kolekcji. Hope zapewnia Liama, że szybko zaplanuje ich ślub, zaś Eric zgodził się, aby ceremonia odbyła się w jego rezydencji. "Ogarnięcie tego wszystkiego zajęłoby mi około trzy miesiące", stwierdza Hope, zaś Liam wydaje się być rozczarowany. Zapewnia jednak, że chce, aby miała ślub swoich marzeń, i nie chce, aby z czymkolwiek się spieszyła. Zastanawia się jednak, dlaczego tak długo czekają, by okazać sobie swoją miłość. Loganówna ma nadzieję, że Liam rozumie jej stanowisko oraz podziela całą jej pasję. Liam przypomina, że są w sobie zakochani i zaręczeni. Wyznaje, że pragnie spędzić z nią cały dzień, po czym błaga Hope, aby nie wyjeżdżała do Paryża. Córka Brooke stwierdza, że musi już iść, ale Liam nie zgadza się na to. Przypomina Hope, że ma ona piękny przekaz w swojej kolekcji, ale to nie wszystko. Oświadcza, że zakochali się w sobie, a on pragnie jej już teraz. Nie rozumie, dlaczego wciąż czekają, po czym postanawia okazać jej swoje uczucia, a następnie namiętnie całuje. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Marcus Forrester Kategoria:Liam Spencer Kategoria:Oliver Jones Kategoria:Bill Spencer Jr. Kategoria:Donna Logan 3 Kategoria:Thomas Forrester 3 Kategoria:Hope Logan 2 Kategoria:Eric Forrester Kategoria:Ridge Forrester Kategoria:Justin Barber Kategoria:Katie Logan 2 Kategoria:Taylor Hayes Kategoria:Steffy Forrester 5 Kategoria:Thorne Forrester 3